Feverish Dreams
by Rasei
Summary: It's been a month since Jack disappear, and Ianto is feverish. Slash, Janto Between Season 1 and 2.


**Title**: Feverish Dreams

**Author**: Rasei

**Pairing**: Janto

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jack, Ianto, Doctor Who, or Torchwood. I also don't own a time machine.

**Summary**: It's been a month since Jack disappear, and Ianto is feverish. Slash, Janto Between Season 1 and 2.

* * *

Sweat was sliding down my face, as I laid in bed. The moon shined through my window, lighting up the room. My arm itch where I was bitten by an alien yesterday, and my head ached still from an injury last week. But most of the pain was from heartache. It's been over a month since Jack disappeared, and just seven months since Lisa died. My eyes slid shut, trying to sleep. Maybe everything will be better on the morrow.

"Ianto," whispered a familiar teasing voice to one side. I jerked my eyes open to see that familiar relieve smile on Jack's face. I sat up, reaching to touch his face. He didn't disappeared, instead he took my hand. He kissed it.

"Jack?" I whispered, as I study my lover. He seemed older, with slightly more wrinkles. Jack just smiled at me.

"You look pretty bad. What happen to you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. I blinked, unsure this was a dream. I just tried to memorize his face. He frowned, and reached with his other hand. The brush against my forehead felt real.

"You are running a fever. Does Owen know that?" he asked, looking at me worriedly. Funny, he is showing more emotions than ever before. The tears edge my eyes, as I stared at him. He finally tried to stand up, but I pulled him down.

"Don't leave me. Promise me," I whispered, coughing slightly. Jack sighed, then shook his head.

"Everyone leaves, Ianto. I... I cannot promise you that, no matter what," he replied, stroking my forehead. I could almost see tears running down his face. My own tear slid down my face.

"Then lie to me," I begged. Jack shook his head, and sighed.

"I cannot promise that. What I can promise, you will never be a blip in time, Ianto Jones." His voice rung with more truthful than ever in our relationship. I tighten my grip around his hand.

"Jack, are you really here?" I asked. He bent down and his lip ghost over mine. I lean my head forward, meeting his lips. They were solid, he was really here. After a moment, he broke the kiss.

"At this moment I am," he whispered, finally letting go of my hand. I reached up, touching the front of his shirt.

"Where have you been?" I asked, causing him to sit up. He sighed, looking at the date.

"Being a fool. I'm sorry, Ianto."

I force myself to sit up, and the world swayed slightly. Jack put both hands on my shoulders, and pushed me down.

"You are really sick. Are you sure Owen knows about this fever?" he asked, worriedly. I nod my head.

"It's from the bit from my arm. Owen is swinging by tomorrow morning to check it." Just talking about the bit wound made it ache. Why am I not mad at Jack? Did he wait until I was too injured to care?

"What bit you?" asked Jack, worriedly. He never seemed to care this much when I was injured before.

"Some kind of rock with teeth alien from Venus. Since did Venus have aliens?" I asked.

"They died out years before humans evolved. I wonder where the rift picked it up."

"No idea." The two of us stopped talking, just looking at each other. Jack reached and stroke my cheek. He finally sighed, as if deciding something.

"Ianto, is it time to take your medicine?"

I groan as he reminded me. It's going to hurt getting out of bed, and he stood up.

"I take that as a yes. Is it in the usual spot?" he asked, as he walked away. I frown slightly. Jack only been here for a handful of times, and he shouldn't know my apartment well enough to know where I keep my medicine. I force myself to sit up, as Jack came back in. The frown was back, as he carried the unopened medicine and a glass of water.

"You haven't taken any of the medicine."

"I had my first dose at the Hub." His eyes narrow slightly, but he nod his head. He handed me the pills, and the glass. After swallowing the medicine, he took the glass from me. Jack looked a bit lost, almost afraid of something.

The pain medicine made me a bit sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep. What if Jack disappear again? Jack sat back down, and started to reach to take off his shoes. He stopped, and turn to look at me.

"Go ahead," I said with a yawn. Jack jumped slightly, and turn to look at me. He finally shook his head.

"I would be too tempted to take off more, and you are in no shape to be playing," he said sadly. I frown, after all, our relationship was mostly sexual. Being injured never stopped either of us before. When I open my mouth to talk him into it, I yawn instead. Jack laughed, then shook his head.

"No playing tonight, Ianto."

"Fine," I yawned, sliding over a bit, inviting him to lie down at least. He got the idea, and nodded his head.

"Ianto Jones, that is the best invitation I ever got."

"Even if it didn't involve a stopwatch?"

Jack started laughing as he move his boots onto my sheets. He didn't stop, until he was sobbing. Unsure what to do, I reached over and hugged him. He buried his head into my neck.

"I'm sorry," was all he whisper. I did all I could, just hugging him. I wonder what was wrong with him. Never in our relationship has he acted like this before. Never letting himself breaking in front away. He just sobbed away, whispering the same thing.

Finally, I force both of us into laying down. I started humming softly, as he crept closer. I don't know how long we lay there, but the sobs disappeared. Kissing his forehead, I whispered into his ear.

"It's okay, I accept the apologies."

His response was kissing up my neck and cheek, until he reached my mouth. I caught his lips, and pulled closer. He deepen the kiss, until it felt like the only thing that existed was his lips. Jack finally broke away, and force himself to up a bit.

"I think you need some sleep. Don't want Owen to come in the morning to find you even more sick. He would kill me," he said, smiling sadly.

"Jack. I think I might like you," I whispered, yawning. I felt him shifting to be sitting up, and his hand started stroking my cheek. My eyes started shutting, my energy fading. The last words before they shut, were:

"I love you, Ianto. I will always love you."

I woke up with sun in my eyes, and someone poking my cheek.

"Oy, tea-boy, wake up." I turn my head to see Owen, staring down at me.

"I... Was it a dream?" I asked, hoping it wasn't. Owen didn't even need to ask if what was a dream. He just sighed, and I knew. Jack was never here, we never talked, and he never said he loved me.

It was after the check up that I notice the glass of warm water and the open pill bottle on my bedside table. Exactly where Jack left it.

* * *

A/N: So was it a dream or not? Ianto may never know. -_^


End file.
